


In Sickness and In Health

by sociallyawkwardpenguin



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwardpenguin/pseuds/sociallyawkwardpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is feeling under the weather, and Maura stops by to take care of her. Jane realizes that Maura is better than any medicine. Quick, fluffy one shot to help pass the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and In Health

She lay there shivering, pulling the blankets closer around her, even though they werent doing anything to rid her of these chills. She felt Jo Fiday curl up against her back, the sweet pup trying in her own simple way to bring Jane a modicum of comfort.

She smiled despite herself, and fell into a fitful, feverish, dream-filled sleep. She dreamed of Maura, like she usually did, but these dreams did not follow her back into the conscious world.

Several hours later she awoke, just as exhausted as she was when she had fallen asleep. Her stomach vacillitated between hungry and nauseous. She coughed, and the effort to breathe again sent her back under. Her last thoughts before sleep overtook her was that she was thankful the shivering had stopped, and maybe next year she would listen to Maura when the department offered free flu shots. 

Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard Jo's nails on the tile floor in the kitchen, along with an excited yip. She knew she should get up and walk her, that the poor dog was probably aching to go out and relieve herself, but the aching in her own bones and the idea of leaving her blanket burrito kept her there, only dimly aware of her surroundings. 

When she awoke again, she noticed the shift in the light in the room, and realized she had slept most of the day away. Her chest ached and her nose was stuffed, but she didn't seem to have a fever anymore. Slowly she tried to get up, knowing Jo needed to go out and knowing she couldn't put it off any longer. She rolled over, peeling off the layers of blanet that had someow become twisted around her. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Easy, Jane. What do you need?" Maura's voice was better than any medicine. 

"When did you get here?" Jane asked, surprised. 

"A couple of hours ago." Maura answered sweetly, placing a tray down on the nightstand next to Jane. "You know you can call me when you don't feel well. You don't have to hide it away from everyone." 

"I gotta go take Jo for a walk." Jane said, trying to ignore Maura's gentle admonishments. 

"She's been out twice. She's fine. She wants you to have some of this delicious soup your mother made just for you."

"She told you that?" Jane asked, smirking.

"Just have some soup, Jane." Maura said, putting the tray over Jane's lap after Jane sat up.

"You didn't have to come, but I'm glad you did." Jane said truthfully.

"It's unlike you to use a sick day. I knew you must have really felt unwell." Maura answered. "And, I missed you today," She said with a shrug. 

"Yeah, but now you've been exposed to my germs, Maur." Jane said. "The almighty Doctor Isles can't get sick."

"They say the same thing about the almighty Detective Rizzoli. I'll take my chances. You're worth it. It's what," Maura paused, looking at Jane. "It's what friends do for one another." 

Jane smiled at Maura before taking a spoonful of soup. She heard Maura pause. She knew they were more than friends. And in coming by to take care of her, she knew she would have Maura with her in sickness and in health. Maybe one day she would be able to take that vow with her. That thought alone made her feel better than any medicine in the world.


End file.
